This Phase I SBIR Project will determine the feasibility of detecting aqueous arsenic by single-use multi-layer integral elements. Arsenic in drinking water poses health risks at high concentrations that include poisoning, gastrointestinal problems, nerve damage, skin and respiratory problems. The U.S. EPA currently sets a maximum contaminant level (MCL) for arsenic or 50ppb in water. This level will be revised downward, based on evidence that concentrations as low as 2-10ppb can cause long term health effects, such as increased risk of skin cancer. The investigators seek to design a non-instrumental, single-use, cost-effective test strip, which relies on visual inspection to determine if a water sample contains arsenic at actionable levels. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: These arsenic-sensitive test strips will provide a rapid, low-cost, on-site screening method for arsenic in water, for example to support in-home testing of well-water, to provide rapid feedback of water quality during well drilling, and to provide rapid sampling for large-scale arsenic monitoring such as encountered in Bangladesh. They will also be useful as an in-field tool for hazardous waste site assessment and remediation.